


Brigadoon

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you have to lose something to find out what it really means?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brigadoon

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/profile)[**musesfool**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/)'s birthday celebration! And super-special thanks to [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman** for the brilliant and inspired title!

Hermione opened the door and cocked an eyebrow as she leaned against the jamb, arms crossed over her chest. “Let me guess. You didn’t have enough to do, so you’ve been out raising the dead.”

“I’m not dead,” Sirius croaked.

“You have been for a year, as you well know.” She sighed, blowing her breath up to send her hair dancing. “I suppose I’ve no choice but to invite you in.”

“You could tell us to sod off and let me go somewhere I’m appreciated.” Sirius managed to straighten, the fairness of his skin slowly darkening. “Or you could just remind us once and for all that it’s your spell that actually manages to pull me back here so we can congratulate you on your brilliance and get that out of the way so we can thank you properly.” His smile ghosted across his face. “As you pointed out, it’s been a good year, and I’ve not been shagged properly in all that time.”

“Tell me again, Remus, why we do this?”

Remus smiled and helped Sirius into Hermione’s small cottage as she stepped back away from the door. “He does that thing with his tongue.”

“Ah yes.”

“Not just with my tongue,” Sirius reminded them both as he stumbled his way to the array of bottles on the sideboard. “I happen to be very proficient with my fingers and prick as well.” He poured himself a large scotch and drained it with one indecently long swallow. “But you are correct. The thing with my tongue is rather brilliant.”

“Only because you don’t need to breathe.” Hermione took the glass from him and refilled it to a more modest level then poured one for Remus and herself as well. “Dinner’s on the table.”

“I’m famished.”

“No you’re not.”

Sirius gave Remus a wounded look. “You’re going to deny a dead man his only meal in a year?” He gestured to the table. “Look at this. She’s outdone herself.”

“She had it catered,” Hermione informed him as she offered Remus his glass. “If you seriously think I’m spending my day off slaving over a stove for the likes of you, you’re not just dead, you’re delusional.”

Sirius sat down and picked up a thick slice of garlic bread. “Why do we let her play with us, Remus?”

Remus sank down in the chair next to Sirius and took a sip of his scotch. “Because without her, you’d still be on the other side of the veil.” He reached out and swiped a thick drip of butter from Sirius’s chin. “Without dinner.”

“I could live without dinner.”

“Without scotch.” Hermione sat down as well, setting Sirius’s drink in front of him. “Or wine.”

“I’ve lived without it before.”

“And without the prospect of getting into her knickers and my pants.”

“Ah.” Sirius nodded gravely. “I knew there was some terribly important reason.” He reached out a hand and caught Hermione’s, lifting it to his lips. “Forgive me?”

“Oh, do shut up and eat.” She smiled as Remus tucked into his steak and Sirius released her to wolf his own down. “I’ve got something special for dessert.”

**

Remus glanced over to make sure Sirius was well Hermione’s music collection. “Where are Harry and Ron?” he asked quietly as he dried the dishes Hermione handed to him.

Hermione glanced Sirius’s way as well and shrugged. “Ron volunteered to take Harry’s mind off the anniversary, so I would imagine they’re doing something of a pub crawl and will either end up at Ron’s flat too drunk to Apparate or they’ll bunk down with the twins when George or Fred gets the call to come and drag their drunken arses home.” She managed a smile. “Not to fear that they’ll end up here.”

“We could have done this at my place.”

“And listen to Sirius moan about for hours at the state of disrepair? No thank you.” Her smile this time was genuine. “Don’t worry about Harry and Ron. They’ll not be home tonight.”

“It’s not really Harry and Ron I’m worried about.” He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.

“Now, now.” Sirius’s voice was soft and chastising. “None of that without the guest of honor.” He insinuated his way into the kitchen, rubbing easily against both Remus and Hermione. “If there is to be kissing, hugging, grinding, groping or rubbing, I’m to be part of it.” He reached out and placed a finger over Hermione’s parted lips. “I’ll not hear a word to the contrary.”

Hermione smiled wickedly then wrapped her tongue around his finger, drawing it into her mouth. Sirius gave a soft groan in response as she sucked gently. Remus smiled and moved behind Sirius, pressing his body close. “Are you feeling a bit left out, Padfoot?”

“Not at the moment,” he assured Remus, leaning back against him, his head tilting as well. He grinned as Hermione’s hand curled around his cock, her mouth capturing another finger. “Though I am feeling we might want to rethink the logistics of this very small kitchenette and move this welcoming committee into a more spacious location.”

“What’s the matter, Sirius?” Hermione released his fingers and moved against him, trapping him between her soft curves and Remus’s hard, thin body. “You have something against tight, confining spaces?”

“Not to my recollection,” Remus purred against Sirius’s neck. “In fact, if I recall correctly, some of your favorite places were dark, small and terribly confining.”

“We have rules,” Hermione reminded them both as Remus licked Sirius’s lips. “No references to anything past four years ago or I’ll hex you both.” She undid Sirius’s flies and slipped her hand inside his pants. “Perhaps this year I’ll stick you to the wall and make you watch as I have one off.” She grinned as both men groaned. “I’ve got some lovely toys I’d love to show off.”

“Stop it,” Sirius groaned. “You’re going to kill me.”

Hermione pulled away, as did Remus. Sirius moaned in relief and irritation, slumping against the counter behind him. Remus ran a hand over Sirius’s hair, his fingers stirring the silky long locks. “Hermione, love. You mentioned dessert?”

**

“Oh,” Sirius whispered through a mouthful of thick, creamy cheesecake. “I’m just dreaming that it’s this good, right? I mean, nothing is this good in the real world.”

“Oh,” Hermione huffed. “I think I take offense to that.”

“I meant food,” Sirius assured her as he swallowed.

Remus stretched his legs out onto the low table between them and reached to the chair beside his and caught Hermione’s hand. “Come here, my dear, and we’ll be offended together.” He eased her into his lap and pulled her close, closing his eyes as she leaned back against him. He listened for a moment then looked over at Sirius who was staring hungrily at them both. “What’s the matter, Sirius? Lost your appetite?”

Hermione leaned forward, offering Sirius a view of her cleavage over the top of her button down shirt. “I thought you liked the cheesecake.”

Sirius set the plate aside, a good portion of his dessert not eaten. He slid off the couch and landed on his knees, crawling slowly toward the two of them. He reached up and grasped Hermione’s legs, parting them slowly as he rose up, kneeling between them. “I believe Hermione offered something extra special for dessert.”

“You’re not to find a cherry topping, if that’s what you’re looking for,” she admitted with a smile.

“Something tells me,” Sirius’s voice was a thick purr of desire, “that I’ll find something worth wrapping my tongue around.” He pushed her skirt higher, baring her shapely legs. “I do hope, love, that you didn’t make the same mistake you made last year.”

“Putting blackberry jam in your biscuits and giving you a lovely case of hives?” She forced the words out as he skated his hands up her thighs, forcing her back against Remus.

“I was thinking more along the lines of bothering to wear knickers, but I do appreciate you not trying to poison me.” His hands reached her waist, the dark mass of hair at the apex of her thighs framed with the wispy fabric of her skirt. “Ah, yes.”

“Sweeter than your cheesecake?” Remus asked softly.

“Sweeter than wine.” Sirius bent his head, his lips brushing against her skin. “Though just as delicately sipped.”

Remus’s hands slid down Hermione’s arms as Sirius’s tongue danced across her flesh, circling her clit in one slow, lazy swipe. She tensed and sucked in air, threading her fingers through Remus’s as she arched against him. “It’s only fair,” Remus whispered in her ear, his breath causing her body to jerk against Sirius’s tongue, “that we repay all your hard work.”

“The spell?” She gasped. “Or calling the caterer.”

His teeth nipped her neck as Sirius’s nipped her clit. “Does it matter?” He asked as he licked the flesh then caught it, sucking softly, matching the motion of Sirius’s mouth. Hermione’s hands tightened and she let out a low keen of hunger as her feet beat against the front of the chair, searching for purchase as Sirius slowly slid two fingers inside her.

“She’s so wet, Moony,” he moaned. “The fountain of youth.”

Hermione managed a weak laugh, the sound dissolving into a groan of pleasure as Sirius’s fingers began moving, slowly, determinedly inside her. She ground against Remus as Sirius continued thrusting, adding another finger and pushing deeper until she shuddered violently and gasped, coming hard around him.

“These were,” Remus laughed softly as Hermione slumped against him, “my best pants.”

“Terrible shame,” Sirius agreed without missing a beat. “They’re obviously ruined. Let’s get you out of them.” He tugged at the legs urgently as Remus eased out from beneath Hermione, letting her lay back in the chair in her stupor, breathing raggedly as Sirius straightened just enough to push Remus’s hands aside and undo his pants himself. He guided them down Remus’s body. He leaned back slightly and cocked an eyebrow, looking up at Remus. “And what are these?”

“Shut up about the wardrobe, you ponce.” Remus’s voice had thickened at Sirius’s touch, rocking into his hands as they smoothed over Remus’s boxer brief. “Hermione bought them for me. She thought you’d like them.”

“I do.” Sirius leaned in and ran his tongue up the thick bulge of Remus’s cock. Darkness stained the fabric and Remus’s hands fisted at his sides. Sirius caught the waistband and tugged. “Now, take them off.”

Remus groaned thickly as Sirius worked the briefs over his cock, his hands sliding over the outside of Remus’s thighs just after the fabric. As Remus stepped out of them, Sirius’s hands worked their way back up to the thick thatch of hair, fingers tangling and tugging before his hand cupped easily around Remus’s balls.

Sirius ran his tongue along Remus’s cock again, bathing the hot skin. He reached the tip, stealing the hint of liquid into his mouth and gave Remus a feral smile. “I’ve missed the taste of everything,” he murmured against Remus’s skin, his lips moving against the hard flesh. “But nothing as much as the taste of you.”

Remus’s head fell back as he moaned, the sound edging higher as Sirius’s mouth closed over his cock. His hips jerked forward and his hands sought out Sirius’s hair, tangling in the silky locks. Sirius cut a glance toward Hermione who was watching with rapt eyes, her fingers tangling in the dark hair between her thighs.

Sirius wrapped his hand around Remus’s cock, curling his fist over the smooth flesh and stroking it in tandem with his mouth. Remus’s muscles quivered and his hands tightened, nails digging into Sirius’s skull.

“Sirius,” Remus begged softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Stop. You must stop. Please.” Sirius increased his speed, his suction. Remus’s entire body shook as his hips begged Sirius to continue, belying his words graphically. He thrust forward, meeting Sirius’s mouth and hand eagerly, hungrily, pumping his hips until Sirius groaned deep and grasped Remus’s hips. The sharp sting of Sirius’s nails digging into his skin caused Remus to jerk forward and then stop, his body shivering as he came deep in Sirius’s throat.

Sirius pulled back slowly, slumping down to the floor. He grinned as Hermione slid down next to him and began undressing him, her own smile wicked as she undid the buttons of his shirt and stripped the fabric away.

Remus knelt at Sirius’s feet, shaking occasionally as he crept upward and unfastened Sirius’s pants, sliding them down his legs. Sirius lifted his head and smiled down at Remus as he freed Sirius’s cock, sighing loudly as the humid air encircled his shaft.

Hermione leaned down, running her tongue over Sirius’s nipple, causing him to gasp. His hand hooked around her neck, matting her hair to her scalp as he held her against him, her tongue and teeth worrying the nub of flesh. His hand loosened and he pulled her up against him, her mouth meeting his in a clash of tongues. She moved over and straddled his chest, leaning down to kiss him as he released her and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Using his hands to spread Sirius’s legs, Remus lay between them, licking his way up the hair-roughened thighs. The air held the musky scent of sex as he caught the delicate skin of Sirius’s balls with his teeth. The resulting gasp caused Sirius to break the kiss as his hips arched upward. “Holy fuck, Moony.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus’s voice held a tinge of self-satisfaction. “Did you want me to stop?”

Sirius’s hips thrust upward again in response as he tugged Hermione’s shirt free. He tossed it to the side, his hands moving to cover her bare breasts. “Lovely,” he breathed as she rewarded him with a soft sigh of pleasure. He kneaded and massaged them gently before finding her hard, dark nipples and capturing them between his fingers. Hermione gasped again, her body grinding down against him, caught against his upward thrust as Remus’s mouth closed over him, his tongue stroking the sensitive flesh of his scrotum.

Hermione caught Sirius’s hands and pinned them to the floor, leaning over so that her breasts dangled just above his mouth. He lifted his head and nipped at one, earning himself a stern glare. “Behave yourself, Black,” she admonished him, “or we’re likely to stop.”

“I’m not capable of behaving myself.” He lost himself in her soft kiss before groaning, arching up into Remus’s mouth as Hermione’s teeth sank into his lower lip. “Besides,” he panted as she slid off of him, “behaving’s absolutely no fun.”

Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock, stroking it slowly as he slid his tongue down the smooth skin of Sirius’s perineum. “He does have a point, Hermione.”

She sighed and nodded, stretching out alongside Sirius and wrapping her hand around his shaft just above Remus’s. “I suppose.”

“If we were behaving, we’d be sitting on the couch very demurely drinking wine or Firewhiskey and boring ourselves to sleep.” Remus released Sirius’s cock and instead let his hand slide up Hermione’s thigh. She parted her legs, her hand still moving over Sirius as Remus’s fingers parted the swollen flesh of her sex and bathed in the residual heat of her orgasm. He leaned up and kissed her, then pulled away, his damp fingers sliding down to the tight aperture of Sirius’s arse. He pushed slowly, carefully, watching with burning eyes as Sirius’s body tensed, his cock straightening, hardening further in Hermione’s hand.

“Gods,” Sirius breathed as Remus’s fingers penetrated him. “Oh fucking Merlin.”

Hermione released him and straddled him again, easing his cock inside her. Sirius’s mouth fell open silently and his hands shook as she grasped his hips. Her fingernails scraped his chest as she rode him, rising and falling with the slow pumping of Remus’s thrusting fingers.

Sirius swallowed air, gasping for breath as Remus’s fingers pushed deeper. His hips rolled higher, pushing up into Hermione, urging her faster. She grabbed his hands, threading her fingers with his as she rocked against him. Sirius’s body tightened and he screwed his eyes closed, his hands crushing Hermione’s as his body contracted as if in pain.

Hermione eased away from him, panting roughly. Remus did the same, both of them stretching on either side of Sirius as he transformed into Padfoot for a sharp second then became Sirius again. His breathing was ragged and his whole body shuddered. He buried his face in Remus’s shoulder, his still hard, erect cock pressing firmly to Remus’s thigh as Hermione curled in against him.

They lay still for a long moment, their breath regulating, falling into pattern with each other. Sirius’s hand curled on Remus’s chest as Hermione’s slid slowly, mesmerizingly along his thigh. He exhaled loudly, stirring the pale downy hair on Remus’s chest. “You’re all going to a special hell for that.”

“I rather thought you were enjoying yourself.” Remus smiled. “It certainly felt as if you were.”

Hermione laughed softly, her breath stirring Sirius’s long hair. “It _definitely_ felt as if you were.”

“Damn cheek,” Sirius huffed, faking indignance. “Both of you.”

“If he keeps up the complaining, Remus, I suggest we ignore him.” Hermione carefully eased over Sirius to the other side of Remus. “Let him pout all by himself while you and I…”

Remus growled low and disengaged himself from Sirius, his hands guiding Hermione to the floor. “You and I what?”

She moaned as he let his hands slide down her body, pinning her hips to the floor as he settled between her legs, his tongue parting her flesh. “Oh…this will do.”

“Will it?” He purred as he captured her clit with his tongue, circling the swollen flesh.

“And I’m supposed to pout, am I?” Sirius’s voice was hot in Remus’s ear. “Sit back and watch and pretend there isn’t this hard, firm arse just waiting for me.” Remus groaned as Sirius’s cheesecake plate clattered to the floor beside him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sirius’s fingers bathed in the sticky sweet strawberry syrup. His breath caught as the wet fingers pressed against the taut muscle of his arsehole, as he inhaled the heavy scent of Hermione’s arousal. “Or would you rather this?”

Remus moaned and thrust two fingers into Hermione’s willing flesh, his tongue attacking her clit with a vengeance. She gasped above him, her fingernails scrabbling at the wood floors as he increased his speed, panting fiery breaths against her skin as he pushed inside her.

Sirius’s fingers penetrated Remus’s flesh and both men groaned hotly. Hermione let out a soft whimper at the sound, her feet finding purchase on the floor allowing her to push up into Remus’s thrusts. He inserted another finger and pushed hard, fighting to catch his breath as Sirius’s fingers left him to leave sticky patterns on Remus’s hips as he grasped them. His cock pushed against Remus’s flesh then parted it, sliding slowly and deeply. Remus muffled his rough moan against Hermione’s skin, pushing his tongue hard against her clit.

“Moony. Moony. Fuck, Moony.” Sirius’s voice was a breathless litany of prayer as he continued thrusting, burying himself in the tight heat stroke after stroke. Remus rocked back against him, moaning continuously now as Hermione mouthed silent words, too tensed and aroused to make a sound. Sirius closed his eyes, the tableau before him burned into his mind as he cried out, the wordless sound dissolving slowly as he came, the hard push of him fading slowly as the light in the room shifted and he was gone.

Remus crawled up Hermione’s body and caught her in a wet, musky kiss, his tongue and cock thrusting inside her in unison. She choked out a rough cry of pleasure and came around him, sucking his tongue hard to match the constriction around his cock. Remus gasped and came as well, breaking the kiss to bury his shuddering breath against her neck.

They lay still for a long time; the only sound in the room their broken breath and the soft tick of the clock. Finally Remus eased away from her, his arms shaking as he held himself over her before sitting up, leaning against the rough fabric of the couch. “Midnight,” he breathed.

She shook her head. “Past.” She sat up as well, looking pale and shaken and sated. She leaned on the couch next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He glanced down at her nakedness and grasped her hand. “Do you really think he liked the cheesecake?”

Remus laughed loudly, loosening his grip from her hand to put his arm around her and pull her close. “Absolutely.”

She sighed and leaned into him, inhaling the scent that was uniquely his only now tinged with something more. “Good.”  



End file.
